


soaring through the christmas lights

by dreaming_is_believing2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam Matt and Shiro are all friends, Angel Hunk (Voltron), Angel Keith (Voltron), Angel Krolia (Voltron), Angel Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gen, Granting a Christmas wish, M/M, POV Alternating, Prologue and Epilogue told in Third Person, Slow Burn, Some angst, Teaching Major Lance (Voltron), The other chapters are in First Person, klance christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2
Summary: Keith is a natural born angel in the heavens, Lance is a mortal teaching major. Both from two completely worlds, unlikely to ever meet in their entire lives.That is when Keith is assigned by the Lord themself to grant Lance's Christmas wish to visit his family for the holidays, which leads to feelings along the way.
Relationships: Adam & Matt Holt & Shiro, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

_Long ago, up above in the bright, clouded sky, lived an entire universe of angels, both natural born and those that had been proven good of heart to pass on into this world. And in this world, is a tradition. Where twelve hand selected angels go down to the mortal world and grant their chosen mortal’s Christmas wish and then return to their normal life as an angel. The thing is though, there soon came a prophecy. That someday, one angel wouldn’t come back, but the cause is unknown._

* * *

Keith moved around in his desk uncomfortably, his wings were getting the way of him actually being able to get any work done. Sure, he could easily make them not visible to everyone else, but they would still be difficult for him. Seriously, mortals that wished they had wings, should be grateful they don’t have to deal with it!

Pidge, a friend of Keith’s and coworker, looked up at her miserable friend, groaning. “If you’re having such a hard time with the wings, why can’t you just change your chair to something that actually allows them to move? Y’know, like the rest of us?” She gestures to all the other angels that were working in the office currently. 

Keith just shrugged. “These chairs are just more professional than some dumb yoga balls you all sit on.”

“Hey! They’re comfortable!” She gave a death glare. 

He rolled his eyes and tried to focus on his work, rather than how uncomfortable his back was. Keith and Pidge were in the determining department, where they read through all the deeds a mortal has done and start the process on whether they can join them up in heaven, join the devils down in Hell, or even don’t pass on at all. He personally thought the process really wasn’t fair. Especially considering the mortal saying “Your mistakes are what make you human.”

Then again, they’re the same people that have some still believe that their Earth is flat. So that little fact kind of evens it out. 

“Keith, do you ever wonder how you’re a natural born angel, yet the moodiest one there is?” Pidge asks out of the blue. 

He raised an eyebrow, looking up at her. “Seriously? 

“Yes seriously, I died at the age of fifteen and I’m still lucky that I ended up here.” This answer caused Keith to bite his lip. Pidge’s death was often a touchy subject with them. Since Keith was the one that helped start the process of whether she was coming up here or not, which she knew. He just didn’t want to think about it right now.

So, he just shrugs. “I guess you have a point, but you’re still one of the moodiest angels around here.” Pidge glares, and if she was still a mortal, she’d be flipping him off. But since it’s illegal to do so, she can’t. Which makes Keith laugh. 

Some human Christmas music played faintly in the background as everyone in the department worked. Which sent Keith’s mind to the traditional “12 Days of Christmas Wish-Granting” and how there have only been ten angels already chosen, leaving only two more remaining. And he’s never told anyone, but Keith has always wondered what it would be like to actually go to the mortal world and grant a wish. More like he wants to experience what it’s actually like to live a mortal life.

* * *

Lance stared up at his dorm room ceiling, having not moved for almost two hours. His roommate, Ryan Kinkade, glanced over to him, giving a concerned look in his direction. The sophomore teaching major noticed. “Ryan, I promise I’ll be fine hanging around here by myself. I don’t want to intrude on your Christmas with your family and James.” He gave him the quiet guy an assuring smile. 

Ryan sighed, grunting while he nodded. There was a knock at the door, before it slowly opened. James Griffin, Kinkade’s boyfriend, was pulling a scarlet suitcase behind him. “Hey, Serrano,” James waved, Lance giving a nod in response. “Ready to go?” He turned his attention to his boyfriend. The Photography major nodded, zipping up his suitcase and walking up to James, kissing his cheek. 

Lance slowly sat up, looking at the boyfriends. “Have a nice Christmas, Lance.” Ryan smiled. Lance gave a small one and waved as the two of them left the room. He sighed, laying back down and curled up into a ball. He looked up at the photo of his family he had hung up on the wall, slightly tearing up. 

“I miss you guys...A lot.” Lance hugged his stuffed shark, Mr. Sharky tightly as he began to cry. 

* * *

After finally getting used to it, Keith had finally made a lot more progress with his assignments. But then suddenly, a notification pops up, which sends him to the one in charge, Their second in command, Krolia. She is the oldest angel here, but also one of the most bravest of them all. 

So why is Keith here? Well, he had no idea. 

“Hello, Keith.” Krolia’s voice could be heard from multiple directions, causing him to look around him. “I know you’re wondering what you’re doing here, but I assure you, it’s for a good cause.” She finally appeared before Keith, sitting on what appeared to be, a couch?

Keith rose an eyebrow at her. “What? They’re comfortable and that’s important for the wings,” she states. “Now, I’m sure you know about the “12 Days of Christmas Wish-Granting”?”

He nods. “Of course, that’s what most are talking about, especially in the finalization department.”

Krolia chuckled. “Not surprising, they tend to be very bored with their jobs, so they gossip to fill the time. But here’s the thing, you’ve been hand-selected by the Lord themself, to grant a Christmas wish.” 

“Wait, what?” Keith’s eyes widened. “Wh-Why me?” 

“C’mon, we’ve all seen you be fascinated with our people down below, whether you admit it or not.” She gave him a warm smile.

He gulped. “But-but, Krolia, I’m not trained for this, I’ve never even been to the surface world before since I’m-”

“A natural born, I’m aware,” Krolia nods. “But this human really needs you, and the Lord truly believes you’re up for the task.”

Keith awkwardly rubbed his arm, biting his lip as he thought about it. Sure, he’s always been curious of what it was like to live in the surface world, or even meet a mortal. But granting a Christmas wish, from what he’s heard anyways, is one of the most important things an angel can do. But it wasn’t like a genie granting a wish, the angel literally has to help the mortal achieve their wish. Luckily if the wish needs a lot of money, the heavens would still provide the chosen angel with the supplies they’ll need. “When shall I be sent down there?” 

She summons some luggage with all the supplies that Keith will need, money, clothes, wing care product, toiletries. “Immediately, it’s only twelve days until Christmas Day I’m afraid. Here’s your assignment.” A piece of paper appeared in his hands, so he read it and his eyes widened. This will be a Christmas to remember.


	2. Chapter One - Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Keith's first real day on Earth.

Landing on Earth was something I never thought I’d experience, especially since I’ve spent my whole life so far watching the mortals go through their life. Rather than actually feeling the freedom of being alive. 

But who hasn’t wondered what that feeling is actually like?

I looked down at my clothes, still unsure of this look. What I always wore up in the clouds were glowing, black robes. What I wore now were simple clothes that made me look like a mortal. It really is a good thing I’m not a real mortal or I’d be an icicle by this point. But why am I still cold? 

“Now, where do I find him?” I thought aloud, doing my absolute best to ignore the shivering from the cold air. Instead of just standing there like an idiot, I decided to look around in order to get a better sense of my surroundings. Picking up my luggage, I left the forest in which I had landed. (Not sure why exactly they put me there, but good chance it’s so no mortal eyes happen to see an angel coming down to the Earth.)

Walking through the snow was not easy in the slightest, especially since the boots I was wearing didn’t really protect my feet from getting soaked. Thanks a lot, Krolia, the clothes you gave me are only doing the bare minimum to keep me warm. 

I shoved a tree branch out of my way, but it was large enough that it shoved me back into the snow. “Oh, c’mon!” I declared, pushing myself up from the white slush. It was difficult to get back to standing, but at least it was still doable. And this time, I went around the tree so as to not get shoved back again. 

After trudging for who knows how long, I finally found a path that luckily had the dumb snow shovelled away so it was clear. If I could only fly, I could’ve gotten there faster. But the rule was that we can’t use our wings unless it’s absolutely necessary. So, just great. I passed by a park bench, which seemed to have two people laying on them while sleeping. 

They weren’t dressed warmly, plain t-shirts and shorts, as well as one wore a thin knitted beanie. A newspaper draped over them, which wasn’t large enough to cover the two. The smaller person was chilled from the cold, their teeth chattering uncontrollably and couldn’t stop shivering. 

It was painful to watch. And it wasn’t like I couldn’t not do anything. So, after taking a look around, I opened up the little brown pouch attached to my leather belt. Inside the pouch was some red and green dust that allowed angels to help grant holiday wishes. And I do mean help, as we are expected to do all the hard work on our own, and the dust helps in small ways . So, by taking a small handful of it, I blew it onto the resting mortals on the bench. 

Green and red spun around the two of them, with a beautiful sparkling, which reflected off the snow. After a couple of flashes, a large, fuzzy white blanket covered both of the mortals, but the bench had even become a comfortable bed for them to sleep in. They looked much more comfortable, and it had brought a smile to my face. I clapped my hands to clear off the remainder of the dust from my palms. 

And with that being done, I went on my way once again.

* * *

One thing was absolutely certain, Earth was just as interesting as I had expected. But that has a plethora of meanings. This city was rather crowded, a sea of people making it almost impossible to move or get around. Not to mention how many were able to dodge out of the way whenever a bicycle was coming close, or even with someone running in the opposite direction. 

As for me, I managed to find a station in order to board a bus. After all, there’s no way that I would be able to transport to the school by flying. There were too many people around. Sure, we had the ability to make ourselves invisible during our visits on Earth, but from what I’ve been told it’s best not to do it too much or it’ll wear out our feather wings. 

While waiting, I told a look at the address again:  _ 306 Garrison University, Pembrooke, Rm 105 _ . 

“Garrison, huh?” An older woman said. “My son went there. Sucks that he ended up dropping out.” Her dark, yet graying hair draped over her eyes, but her glasses still had a reflective glint. She seemed a bit familiar, though I’m not really sure how. 

“Are you a student there? Are you travelling?” And apparently, rather nosy.

“Not a student, just looking for someone who could use some Christmas magic this year,” I replied.

The woman gave a warm smile. “That’s rather sweet of you.” I only shrugged in response, stuffing the small piece of paper back into the pocket of the red, cropped jacket. 

The bus finally arrived, which allowed me to get away from the nosy woman. The driver ended up asking for money to ride, which was rather easy to pay. Thank the Lord for the actual things that Krolia did provide me with. 

After paying the man, I wandered all the way to the back of the large, blue and green city bus. There were long, white leather couches stretched out each side, as well simple white chairs sitting next to each other in pairs. I sat in the very last row, putting the suitcase next to me. 

A clear sign to keep people away, so no one would sit next to me. 

The engine started back up. The ride was quiet, for the most part. But it wasn’t that hard to block out the noise, not while I found myself staring out the window. After so many years of watching the world from above, from the view of the angels, it was rather beautiful to see Earth from a mortal’s perspective. 

Even though the sun was being blocked out by the dark gray clouds, the snow still managed to shimmer ever so slightly. And it was rather lovely, in a strange way. It was relaxing to me. 

There were a few times that the bus had to make a stop, in order to either let more people on or let previous passengers off. It was never fun when the doors opened back up, as it would let the cold air come through. If only my clothes were a little bit warmer, or even made of thicker material. 

“Garrison University!” The large set bus driver called out, interrupting my thoughts. This was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for not updating for so long! Life got really busy last year (plus writer's block) but I'm determined to update this a lot more this year. I still really love this concept and I could use some cute Klance during the final weeks of this disastrous year. Alternating chapters will switch from Keith or Lance's perspectives, as a way to get me used to writing in first person again, but Lance will show up again next chapter, I promise.
> 
> P.S. I do have plans for another multichapter holiday fic (because I can't help myself) this year so keep a look out for that. 
> 
> ~Autie


	3. Chapter Two - Lance

My pillow is my best friend. That’s how lonely it’s been in my bedroom the last couple of days. He had been the only thing around that could give me some genuine comfort. He had let me cry on his sheets and never got annoyed with me for it. (If only it were like that with people.)

_ Duh-d-duh! Duh-d-d-duh-duh! _

The ringing forced me to slowly lift my head from my fluffy friend. I gently rubbed my eyes while my hand scrambled to search for my phone. That annoying ringtone droned on and on for far longer than I would’ve liked. But right as I had finally grabbed it, my body slipped off the bed. 

Apparently, I had left my phone up on the side table next to the bed. Thanks a lot, furniture placement. I groaned, gently rubbing my back and finally answered the phone call. 

“Hello?” I asked, the phone up against my ear.

“Tio Lance!” Two familiar, high-pitched voices answered back. It was enough to bring a bright beam to my face, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Nadia, Sylvio, hola!” I chuckled. “How’s everything going?”

My niece and nephew giggled on their side of the line. “Pretty good! We miss you.” Eight year old, Nadia, whispered wistfully. 

“I know, I miss you too kiddo.” 

“When are you going to come back?” asked Nadia. 

I bit my lip. “Um, la sobrina,  no volveré.” It broke my heart how it became quiet on their end, which was not something that was common for my sweet niece. 

Suddenly, I overheard a loud “You two!” from my twin sister, Rachel, with them. 

I just blinked, pulling the cell phone away from my ear. My eyes gazed upon the contact name,  _ Womb Hog _ , which was Rachel’s number. Oh no, they had stolen her phone again. But it made me laugh regardless. 

There was a lot of shuffling for a bit, and it wasn’t a fun thing to listen to, so I kept the phone away from my large ear for a moment. 

“Hello, accident,” Rachel said. A small smirk spread across my face like peanut butter.

“Hey, disappointment,” I replied. 

We laughed together. And for just the smallest moment, it felt as if I were there with her. The bright Veradero sun glowing onto her sun kissed skin, her long brunette locks draped down her back with a few stray hairs peeking out. Rachel was a beautiful woman. Although, I’m the pretty one of the two of us.

I cleared my throat. “They stole your phone again?”

“Of course, they took it while I was in the shower,” Rach explained. 

“How many times have I told you,” I stated. “To not leave the bathroom door unlocked!” 

Rachel grumbles and I can almost see very clearly that she’s rolling her eyes. “I can’t help it, you’re not here to keep them occupied anymore.” 

“Yeah, I know.” I sighed.

“They really miss you, especially Nadia,” She remarked. 

That broke my heart a bit. “How’s she holding up with school?”

“She’s doing okay, but Luis and Lisa are getting really concerned,” Rachel explains, but there was some anxiety in her voice. My eyes started to water, and my hands began to shake. Which was making it hard to keep the phone to my ear. 

Rachel continues. “I’m sorry that you couldn’t afford getting a plane ticket this year, by the way.”

“It really sucks,” I admitted. “But there’s only so much money I have and it’s mostly spent on tuition.” For the Garrison, the price for a single semester here was $10,000, and that isn’t including the dorming cost. 

She sighs. “Hopefully you’ll be able to come during Spring Break. Te amo, hermanito.”

“You’re only older than me by two minutes!” I exclaimed, but there was a snicker from her. “But,  te amo también hermana . Give everyone a hug for me.”

“Will do,” Rachel replies, before hanging up. 

Another sad sigh slipped out as I laid back down on my bed. 

The day that I first left for school is one that tends to replay in my mind a lot of the time. The comforting hugs, the tearful goodbyes, absolutely everything about it. But the part that I tend to remember the most clearly was Nadia’s pleas for me not to go. She had grabbed onto the sleeve of my jacket and managed to keep a very strong grip onto it, despite that she was only six at the time. The tears from her dark indigo eyes were very real and her brown pigtails looked very uneven. 

You see, the thing about Nadia is she’s a very shy kid and has a rough time making friends. While she does have a couple really close ones, her best friend has always been me. I was the one who taught her how to pull her hair back into pigtails, willingly played dolls with her when her brother wouldn’t, or even watching Frozen long after everyone else in the household was already sick of it. The two of us had a really special relationship, so it made sense that me moving to NYC for college was the hardest for her. 

“Why did everything have to cost so much money!” I exclaimed loudly, causing the small room to echo. Holding my stuffed shark close, my eyes slowly closed.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Why is there a knock at the door? And, why did it have to wake me up?

Begrudgingly, my legs carried me from the comfort of my bed and over to the door. 

At the top of the door, there was a small, gold peephole (which had a  _ Friends _ peephole frame surrounding it, but not the point) that allowed Ryan and I to look through in order to see who was at the door. We rarely used it, but this was a time that I was probably going to need it. After all, he and James had already left, along with my other friends, so who could it be? Since Ryan and I were both relatively tall, the peephole being at an average eye level meant that we had to crouch down.

Doing so, I got a glance at who was outside my dorm. 

It was a guy that quite obviously does not go here. What the frick? (censored bc school laptop) The stranger had black hair, bored violet eyes, and seemed to have on a red, white and yellow striped crop jacket. I looked back at the window behind me. The snow was coming down pretty hard, as though the snowflakes were dancing in the air for the spectacle of showing off to the humans everywhere. Why was this guy not dressed warm enough for this weather? Well, may as well find out for myself. 

Taking hold of the handle, the tall, painted white door opened slowly. The weirdo and I both started to take in the other’s appearance, as if we were potentially thinking the exact same thing.

“Woah,” I comment. “You have a mullet.” 

Mullet looked completely unamused. “And you have large ears, so what?” He says bluntly.

The audacity of this random person! He wakes me up from my self-pity nap, showing up with a mullet, and has the nerve to say that I have large ears?! Rude!

I glared daggers. “Listen here, Mullet, I don’t know who you are or where you came from but now is not the time. So, if you have anything to say, say it now or I’m closing the door on you.” 

“Fine, I’ll get right to the point, I’m Keith,” He introduced himself. “and I’m here to help with you.” 

“With what?” 

“To get home to your family,” Keith answered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations: La sobrina = niece, no volveré = I won’t be coming back, Te amo, hermanito = I love you little brother, te amo también hermana = I love you too sister
> 
> Yes, I do plan on including a little more Spanish here since Lance’s family plays a very large role in this story, as well as to learn some myself. Although, Keith calling Lance’s ears large is actually one of the many running jokes between me and Brixie (the co-writer of “For the Frost Time in Forever”) in our roleplays so I thought I’d include it here. Also, Nadia is an adorable child and we must protect her!
> 
> ~Autie

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Christmas, it's my favorite holiday so why not start an original Christmas fic concept with my favorite ship of all time? Hopefully I'll have this completed by the end of December. Any questions on how the heavens work, comment below!
> 
> And for my Partners readers, I'll still be working on the final chapter in between chapters for this!


End file.
